Through the Stargate
by Cyberquest1
Summary: (en haitus) Stargate cross Star Trek: Voyager. I can't write down the summary or I would be telling and I can't do that.
1. Through the Stargate

TITLE: Through the Stargate  
AUTHOR: Cyberquest1  
SUMMARY: Stargate cross Star Trek: Voyager. I can't write down the summary or I would be telling and I can't do that.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Stargate or Star Trek: Voyager, though I own the story, it's mine, all mine, muua hahahahahahahahahah...etc.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ignore the stardates in Voyager's episodes and the dates in Stargate. I kind of moved them around in time. Also there isn't any Star Trek show in Stargate and vis versa, so they haven't heard of each other before.  
  
Three dashes mean some time has passed and the twenty two dashes mean a change of scene.  
  
----------------------  
  
"This planet's rich in natural ressources," Carter pleaded, "the soil's rich in all kinds of metals, a couple that I don't think we have even discovered yet. Sir, you have to let us go and explore that planet." She then looked over at Colonel Jonathan O'Neill for moral support, but found him staring at her. She gave him a fierce look to wake him up. As she looked at him he suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly nodded, wondering what was agreeing to. Carter looked at him a second longer and then quickly looked up at General Hammond, afraid he had noticed. "Sir," she continued, "the planet has lots of things that it could offer us and we could get that _much needed downtime_ that Janet always wants us to get. Let us go, please sir." She finished with her puppy eyes. Colonel O'Neill looked at her and immediately melted in her gaze, even though they were only on mild and weren't directed at him. He wondered to himself if she even realized that she had that power or if it came naturally to her, without her even realizing she had it.   
  
He decided to help her out, even though he didn't like the idea of nothing to do except for soil samples and the such like that, really boring. No wait it's not boring he could watch her all day and T'ealc and Daniel wouldn't say a word, they're a team and a team doesn't rat each other out. With that in mind he quickly spoke up before Hammond had a chance to turn down the mission. "Sir, Carter's right, we could all use a bit of downtime and the planet looks nice enough as a vacation spot. Plus there aren't any other people there, so no noisy neighbors keeping you awake at night, also Carter would have her work there so she wouldn't be sneaking back into the SGC when you aren't looking. I promise we'll make Carter get some rest..." he trailed off as he caught Carter glaring at him over her notes, when he caught that glare he slumped in his seat.  
  
"The mission's a go Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Have fun out there and be careful." Hammond said with a grin threatening his face.  
  
---  
  
"Good luck people," Hammond says as the stargate whooshes open.  
  
"Thank you sir," O'Neill replies, "you heard him guys. Let's get this reconnaisance mission over and done with so we can paartty!" The rest of the team giggled as they turned to go through the 'gate. He counted them as they went through, Carter went first, taking point. Then Daniel and T'ealc went through with the MALP and their supplies. Then Colonel O'Neill went through taking their six.  
  
As the SG1 team stumbled through the stargate they realized that there was something completely different about this planet then from the time they had sent the MALP through.  
  
----------------------


	2. And Now to Meet the Other Side

"Captain, we really need to set down for repairs," B'elanna said as she stormed into Captain Kathryn Janeway's ready room.  
  
"Cool down," said Kathryn soothingly. "I agree that Voyager is in bad shape. If we set down now how long would it take to fix?"  
  
"There's the.. the...," B'elanna started, but snapped out quickly, "maybe a couple of weeks at most, Captain."  
  
Captain Janeway smiled at her as she went to the replicator and asked for two coffees. They sat down with their beverages and then Kathryn started to speak. "I've actually been thinking of a planet where we could make repairs and give the crew some downtime. I found this M class planet a couple light years from us," she continued as she handed B'elanna a pad with the information on it, "it's uninhabited so we could give the crew full rein of the planet plus it has most, if not all of the metals we need. I've already made the course correction. Do you think Voyager can hang in until then B'elanna?"  
  
"Thank you Captain," B'elanna smiled back, grateful, "of course she can, she made it this far hasn't she?"  
  
---  
  
"Ready the landing gear Lieutenant Paris," Captain Janeway said as she stood solidly on the bridge of her ship.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Paris replied cheekily, as Voyager entered into the atmosphere.  
  
Voyager settled down with little trouble and only a couple bumps, nothing grave. Janeway immediately took over, as she started organising a couple of away teams to explore and shifts for the down time. She also opened a comm link with B'elanna and told her she could start repairs as soon as she wants, but to remember to schedule some down timefor herself and the rest of her teams. As soon as she finished Seven of Nine's voice came through her comm badge, "Captain, I'm detecting some metal a couple of kilometers from our position. I don't recognize this type of metal and it doesn't belong with the natural ressources on this planet. It's also only in a very small supply, it seems as if it was brought in from another planet. I request that you send an away mission to investigate."  
  
"Okay Seven," Janeway replied, "meet me in Transporter Room 1." She finished and tapped her chest to turn off her comm badge, "Tuvok you're with me. I'll watch out Chakotay." She added when she noticed Chakotay's worried expression, then she turned and walked into the turbo lift, with Tuvok following behind.   
  
Tuvok and Janeway entered Transporter room 1 to find Seven already there. They quickly got on the transporter pad and beamed about one to two kilometers from the ship, ready to hike the rest of the distance. They set out with a determined look and their tricorders beeping madly.   
  
"Captain," Seven said some time later, "I see something over there to our left."  
  
"Yes, I can see it too Seven," she said after looking the way that Seven had pointed. "What do you think Tuvok?"  
  
"I can also see something," Tuvok stared, "though it's too far away to get tricorder readings."  
  
After they walked a ways further Janeway borke the silence. "It looks circular with a hole in the center, there's also something small off to the side," Janeway observed, mumbling softly as she lost herself in her thoughts. "Let's get closer," she added, quickly shaking herself out of her reverie, "but be very careful."  
  
They slowly crept up to the mysterious object, stopping around a hundred meters from the objects. "The tricorders aren't recording anything unusual, Captain," Tuvok started seriously. Suddenly the inside ring started started to turn, stopping momentarily in some spots, lighting up and then continuing on. After seventh squares lit up, the inner ring stopped moving and a pool of blue plasma covered the hole and whooshed forward then toppled back as if overcome by some kind of weird gravity. The three crew members stared at the weird pulsating blue energy stretched over the metal ring. They were even more surprised when three humans and one man of unknown species came from that energy and then stopped, seemingly surprised at seeing them! 


	3. The Two Sides Meet

Sorry this is so short, I was tring to quickly add something in a half hour time period. :)  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The two crews stared at each other from their respected areas. Finally Sam Carter spoke up, "hi," she started, "if I might be so blunt where did you come from, you weren't here when I sent the MALP through?"   
  
Captain Janeway smiled and replied, "we just landed, where did you come from if I might ask," she completed, her curiousity complete spiked, what was a MALP?  
  
"We came throught the stargate," Colonel O'Neill chimed in pointing to the object directly behind him. He looked around and saw they didn't understand, "you know the chappa'ai, the eye of the gods, come on... anyway we came from earth, the Taur'i homeworld," he added quickly thinking that if they didn't know what a stargate was they certainly wouldn't know where earth was.  
  
"Colonel," Sam admonished softly, at the same time Janeway whispered earth as if it was some kind of great prize that would go away if she spoke it's name, "you know what Earth is sir," Sam asked softly, having heard what she had said.  
  
"Yes," Janeway replied with a soft smile starting on her face, "we're Voyager!" She finished as if it was some kind of grand revelation.  
  
"Who," Colonel O'Neill asked?  
  
"Uumm," Daniel started to reply, "there's no mention of a Voyager in the Egyption's time, mybe they're from the Vikings. But then why would they have those clothes," Daniel got quieter and slowly mumbled to himself. Going through all the time periods he could thing of, tring to find some kind of mention of a Voyager.  
  
"So you haven't heard of Voyager and her getting lost in the Delta Quadrant," she started shocked at the SG1's confused looks, "how about the Federation," she completed starting to get worried. Astonished at the negative looks and pitiful smiles she was getting. What could be happening she thought to herself? 


	4. Greetings

_Sorry I took so long to update but my family and I went on a vacation and I didn't go near a computer. :)_

_

* * *

_

"Not to change the subject," Carter said interupting Janeway's thoughts, "but after we came through the stargate it looked as if you hadn't ever seen a stargate before from the expressions on your faces... and if I might be so blunt to ask, but, if you hadn't seen a stargate before then how did you get here?"  
  
"We came on the starship Voyager," Seven of Nine replied, as if it was majorly obviously.  
  
"Do you mean a gua'ould mothership or did you use one of their smaller ships like the tel'tac or something," Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"What species is the gua'ould," Captain Janeway asked, curiously, "oh never mind. Our ship is not of gua'ould design, but of Federation design." She looked around at their confused expressions and continued, "you must know what the Federation is, after all you appear human...," she was awarded by three nods, "anyway the Federation consists of Earth..."  
  
"Earth," interupted Daniel, "earth isn't involved in any kind of Federation that I know of. Is it some kind of military secret maybe, Jack?"  
  
"Not that I know of Daniel," Jack responded, "Carter?"  
  
"No sir, not that I've heard of anyways," she replied.  
  
"The Federation is a union of many different worlds in a united government based on Earth. It consists of Humans, Vulcans, Klingons and many other different species," Captain Janeway attempted to explain. "All the worlds bond together to help any planet that needs it with technology and the such."  
  
"We don't have the Federation on Earth," Sam responded, "our countries aren't even united. We belong to the United States, in the American Air Force. Our country found a Stargate similar to this one and with it we can 'gate to other planets where we can then explore and then defend Earth. We haven't come across any of the species that you mentioned, though we've come across many others like the Gua'ould, who aren't at all nice. Then there are the good guys like the Tok'ra, the Nox, the Tollan, among some others. Haven't you ever meet them?"  
  
"No," Janeway replied, "have you Tuvok... Seven?"  
  
"No Captain," Tuvok replied at the same time as Seven's no. "This doesn't seem at all logical," Tuvok continued, we both came from the planet Earth, or close to Earth and yet we haven't met the same species. You don't have the Federation as your gouvernment and you don't have any Earth starships."  
  
"We might of come from parallel universes..." Sam ventured thoughtfully, but then she righted herself. "Maybe not parallel universes, they're too different, but maybe two different dimensions that are close to each other. Maybe humans are the only common factor other then this stargate, here. That could account for the different species and gouvernment, plus before I came here I had found out that this planet has almost completely different metals then our own Earth or the other planet we've come in contact with, that could be another big difference," Carter finished speaking and looked over at Colonel O'Neill for his opinion and saw pride blooming in his eyes.  
  
"Captain, that explaination sounds logical, though not very believable," Tuvok said.  
  
"How about we go to Voyager and talk about this, we can find out how it happened and why. Then we might also understand the ramifications of other dimensions." Captain Janeway asked looking at the four people.  
  
"Sounds good to me," O'Neill said, after getting an agreement from the three people standing around him. "Oh, let me introduce my team. On my left is Dr. Daniel Jackson, he specialises in archeology, languages and many other smart things like that."  
  
"Hi," Daniel said, responding to the introduction by blushing furiously.  
  
"On my far right is T'ealc, he's are brute strength there. He's a Jaffa and was first prime to Apophis before he joined up with us good guys...," He trailed off when he realized that the three people standing if front of him didn't understand the ennormity of what he was saying.  
  
"Thank you ColonelO'Neill," T'ealc replied, looking at Jack, he then turned to Captain Janeways group, "greetings."  
  
"Now right to my right," O'Neill continued, bringing the attention back to himself, and smiling at the way what he just said sounded, "is my second in command, Major Dr. Samantha Carter. She's an astrophysist, an engineer, and whatever else gets thrown her way. She also saves our buts on an everyday basis."  
  
"Hi, you can call me Sam, but just ignore what he told you. I do not save their them very often..." She was interupted by a rise of voices disagreeing with what she had just said, which she smiled and rolled her eyes at before continuing. "To my right is Colonel Jack O'Neill, he's in charge of this group and makes sure that we get home alive." She finished, turning to him and smiling. Jack saw her smile and went weak in the knees.  
  
Captain Janeway looked at them and also smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Let me also introduce ourselves, the man to the right of me is Tuvok. He's my Lieutenant Commander and he belongs to the species called Vulcans."  
  
"Long live and prosper," Tuvok intoned in greeting, lifting up his right hand, leaving a seperation betweem his ring and middle finger.  
  
"The woman to the right of me is Seven of Nine, she's human and used to be Borg, but she has been disconnected from the Borg for a while now..." She trailed off, realizing the four people in front of her had no idea who the borg were and what a big thing it was for her not to be one anymore.  
  
"Hello," Seven said in the silence following, her reply almost brusque.  
  
"...and I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager." She finished, that part nailed into her brain from repeting it so often. "Voyager's just a couple of miles away to the north of us. Would you like to go to see her now and then we could talk there. We also have sensors we could use to study this Stargate and figure how it works."  
  
"Oh, we would like to go see Voyager, but we don't need to study the stagate," Jack said, "though thanks for asking. We already know how the stargate works, right Carter?"  
  
"Well sir, we technically know how it works on an everyday basis," Sam answered, "but we don't know how or why it crossed the dimensions like it did, if that's what it truly did." She then turned to Captain Janeway, "we'd love to go discuss the many theories on your ship, Captain."  
  
"Let's go then, shall we?" Captain Janeway said then tapped the insignia on her chest, "seven to beam up."  
  
"Seven, Captain," a male's voice came through the device.  
  
When that voice came through Jack could almost feel Carter's eyes widen in surprise then fill with curiousity. "Down Major," he whispered teasingly and received a mocking glare in return. Woah, I love her, he thought suddenly. The thought had floated into his brain before he could stop and flatten it, just like he did on a normal everyday basis.  
  
"Seven, Commander," he heard Janeway confirm, smiling. Then the world dissapeared into white light.


	5. Discontinued

* * *

* * *

* * *

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter addition, but the reason for that is because I don't have a clue on where this story is going and it's kindof running out of steam so I was thinking that I might just discontinue it for a while. If you are against this idea or you have an idea of your own for this story that you want me to write then could you please review it to me. The help would be much appreciated, thanks!

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. New Development

I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but I've been _really_ busy. I'll try to write often, but I'm not sure how much time I'll have.

* * *

They rematerialised in transporter room 1 with Major Carter looking every which way avidly, curiousity etched upon her face. Captain Janeway smiled at their apparent amazement and then turned slightly away and tapped lightly upon her comm badge. A voice said something from it and she whispered some in haste and mentioned someone by the name of Commander Chakotay. A few seconds later, as if in response an intercom or something of the same function burst into a small volley of crisp words. SG1 paused and listened intently to what was said. Something about senior crew members and a briefing room? Sam turned to look questionly at Captain Janeway who in turn pointed toward a close door for them to go through. They walked towards it and the door opened without any prompting. After they had all gone through Captain Janeway lead them through some hallways and onto a "Turblift", apply named, and then through what looked to be the bridge and into a room. This room was stark with no ornaments whatsoever and the floor was filled up with a long rectangular table and many chairs, most of which were filled up with curious people. Sg1 was lead toward four of the five empty chairs. Daniel and Sam on one side of the table and Jack and T'ealc on the other. Lately Sam and Jack had been sitting across from each other more often, if you asked Daniel or T'ealc they would tell you that it seems as if in a difficult situation they would draw strength and advice from the other's eyes. Captain Janeway took the last empty seat at the head of the table and sat down with a reassuring smile from a tall man with a tattoo around one eye. She smiled at the people around the table then opened her mouth to talk, but before she could say anything a man suddenly appeared reclining on the surface of the table. SG1 glanced at one another and the man while the room burst into muted mutters. Captain Janeway shot up, just as suddenly as he had appeared.

"What do you want Q," she asked, her voice had taken on a dangerous, cold tone.

"Why Kathy," Q replied insolently, "I noticed that you had visitors and I decided to come to pay my respects." Q then turned and looked over at the SG1 starting with T'ealc, where he stayed for a bit, then glanced over Jack and Daniel, and the paused at Sam. Jack noticed and his eyes got a dangerous glint in them. "Where did they come from, Kathy," he asked, his eyes studying Sam intently while he talked.

Jack finally gave up controlling his temper, even with Sam's gaze in his, trying to make him stay quiet. He suddenly tried to push back his chair, but failing miserably at that he stood up. "What the hell are you doing here," he demanded loudly. Sam shot up and reached across to put a calming hand on his wrist. He shot her a questioning look and she shook her head no. "I know you aren't Tok'ra so who the heck are you?"

"Why Colonel O'Neill," Q replied and at those words Jack's eyes got large. "I'm just here to get some answers," he continued then started to laugh evilly as he slowly disappeared.

"Kathryn," shouted the man at the other end of the table, standing up.

Jack turned, "Sam!" he cried, horror written all over his face.


End file.
